New Beginnings
by Kraele and Bremon
Summary: The main Godcharacter, Gabriel, is visited by his good conscience as he reflects on his battles with Lethys and tries to gather strength within himself for his upcoming battle with Nemesis.


A/N: This is my first Fanfic so don't judge too harshly! Please send feedback since I'm going to starta longer story with these people soon and I want to know how I did!

Gabriel couldn't suppress a rising a fury as he surveyed the charred and broken land around him. He had once ruled over this place and had treated it and its inhabitants with tender care. Being the very first land he had come to know after being sent from the Heavens, he had had the unshakeable desire to protect it from all harm and anything that would sully its beauty.

But that was then.

It's rivers that had once ran with crystal clear waters that could refresh even the most weary traveler now ran with the blood of the innocent that had been killed in cold blood by the hand of the embodiment of evil. The skies that he had once loved as he identified shapes that the clouds made as they drifted by with the children of his villages were dark and ruthless. The sea had been depleted of its plentiful resources that his people had once thrived on and the once rolling hills now resembled a barren desert. The village that had worshipped him with such zeal was now unfamiliar with the fear and sorrow that dwelled in the villagers. All of this was because of _him_...Nemesis.

That name that he had once feared when it had been uttered by the very first true friend his Creature had known now stirred an unusual dark feeling within his normally compassionate spirit. Although it could be justified, it made Gabriel uneasy. He had never truly hated someone, even Lethys, who had no doubt deserved to be destroyed for helping Nemesis and for committing so many crimes himself. But even while he had stood over Lethys' temple, completely capable of destroying him, something had held him back and, try as he might, he had not been able to conjure enough darkness in his heart to deliver the final blow. He had allowed Lethys to live in return for the vortex to this land where he would be able to find a part of the Creed that would let him cast down Nemesis for good.

Those events were actually very recent. Only just moments before he had come through that vortex to survey the land that had once been his paradise.

He stood on the cliff over his newly repaired temple for several moments before Yin, his good conscience, appeared and hovered down to rest on his shoulder.

"Astonishing what the power of darkness can do isn't it," Yin said shaking his head, "Yang would love to see this."

"Don't encourage him to come, I really don't want to listen to what he would say to this," Gabriel said, his lyrical voice tinged with bitterness.

"Holy One, it is no good to run from evil. No matter how much you shun it, it will always come back. You should know that better than anyone."

Gabriel didn't reply but merely closed his eyes as Yin continued.

"What has happened here isn't even the worst that Nemesis will do if he is allowed to reign, and I know that you know, even if you don't like to admit, that you are the only being powerful enough to overthrow him."

Gabriel sighed and said, "I have not willingly killed anyone before, mortal or immortal. I couldn't even destroy Lethys. I'm afraid that even if I _did_ have the opportunity, I wouldn't be able to destroy Nemesis, and after all he has done…"

Yin pondered over this for a moment before saying, "In time, you will find the strength to do what is right. Nemesis has been feared by many beings and destroying him would restore a fair amount of peace to all of Eden. Be patient, and soon you will accept this."

They both fell silent as they watched the villagers who had come through the vortex with Gabriel begin to intermingle themselves with the people of the ruined village until Yin said quietly, "You know, I think you did the right thing by sparing Lethys. Maybe now he will realize the mistake he made and be good for once."

Gabriel turned this thought over in his mind and couldn't help but remember the emotions that had ran through him when he had had the opportunity to get rid of Lethys. He had been filled with righteous fury towards the being before him, but somehow…deep within his soul…a strange compassion and forgiveness towards the Lethys had lodged itself in his mind. He had recognized it as the same feeling that had plagued him periodically throughout his life…like there was a single piece of knowledge that he had once had long ago but he had never been able to regain it. He hoped that when he would be able to defeat Nemesis the answers to his troubled thoughts would come.

"I think that somewhere deep down, Lethys feared Nemesis just like everyone else. He probably even wanted him to be overthrown even more than Khazar."

At the mention of that memory, Gabriel paused, looking down. Khazar had been one of the greatest friends he had ever known, and he knew the loss would never really heal.

"Khazar died for what he knew was right, and he would want you to do what you know is right as well. Do not let his death be in vain," Yin said consolingly and "I won't" was all the reply he received.

Yin watched Gabriel for a moment with sympathetic eyes before saying, "Now come, your followers need guidance as well. We don't want the new generation of that village to think that Azuple is going to consume them."

"Indeed, although it would certainly show them who's boss wouldn't it," Gabriel replied, slightly cheered by the simple jest as they made their way back down to village to help the inhabitants rebuild their shattered lives into what Gabriel hoped would be a new beginning for them all, including himself.


End file.
